


Pegasus

by FlickChick02



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 23:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickChick02/pseuds/FlickChick02
Summary: Before Shield knew of teragenisis, another organisation brought children from around the world and trained them to turn and become the perfect inhuman killing machines. But what happens when a spy leads to sheild coming to the rescue? And what happens when these young in humans are left alone in the world? Sorry really bad at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the really bad description but I'm glad you chose to read on anyway. This is my fist fanfiction so please be nice and leave a comment for any ideas or whatever

Sargent Tobias looked across the matt at the scowling ten year old boy. His body was tensed as he reached his arm up to wipe away to droplets of blood that had begun to collect from his nose after a particularly sharp hit. There was a brief repreive before Tobias called him back "again!" And the boy ran forward switching almost instinctively from kung fu to tai chi though not fast enough before he was dropped by a crane kick and brought down hard to the floor. Tobias waited a bit for the boy to get to his feet before losing his patience and aiming a sharp kick to the ribs causing Uri to fall once again though he made his way to his feet quicker this time holding his side and shooting a dark look at his trainer. Tobias ignored him, if he didn't he would have to hit the boy again and that had begun to lose its appeal halfway through the training session. "Take a break Uri" he said in fluent German which was the current language he was training Uri in. He gratefully took his place amongst the other trainees. He stood next to his twin sister though hey looked nothing alike Katerina with her log scarlet hair the danced like fire around her head, her pale skin and bright green eyes had an almost Irish look about them her brother on the other hand was dark with a shock of raven black hair and bright blue eyes both were tall and slenderly built giving Kat a sense of grace and elegance though Tobias felt Uri had to grow into his figure as he was currently a gangly mass of limbs. Though they looked nothing alike it was too easy to tell they were at least related perhaps in the way that they held themselves or always seemed to journey to one another's side Tobias never could put a finger on it. Standing next to Uri was as close to his friend as he could have in a place like this, Raphael was a handsome Latin boy with honey coloured skin and dark curly hair. He constantly wore a surly expression save when he was alone with Kat and Uri especially Uri. Currently he was watching the fight with a look of practised boredom and feigned uninterest though Tobias new that Raphael would be stitching up his friend first chance he got. He whispered something to his friend "what was that Raphael?" Tobias spoke sharply and Raphael drew away from his friends ear and turned his face back into his usual scowl "nothing sir" Tobias nodded and continued his pacing watching the rest of the faces tense nervously at his silence. On Kat's left was Raven, a nickname that had stuck due to his pale skin but jet of ink black hair with matching eyes such a dark brown they appeared almost black. He wasn't tall exactly, certainly compared to Uri and Raphael but decent for his 11 years with a certain subtle strength about him that Tobias knew would only increase. Raven was at the end of the line. On the other side, next to Raphael, was Mia a demon of a girl who took every chance she could to beat down on her teammates though she would probably think of them more as rivals. She had long blonde hair tied in a ponytail with sharp features that were all pointed, she was not beautiful per say but she was certainly striking. Next to her was a timider girl who went by the name of Hannah with brown and gold curly hair that fell mid back and eyes to match. Her features were still soft and childlike with a slight blush on each cheek she was looking nervously at her trainer. Finally, there was the most puzzling out of all of his new recruits. Isaac watched curiously not just at his trainer but over to Uri and across the room. His blonde curls hit the light making them almost white his angelic blue eyes scanning everything. He was a slight figure shorter than all the girls and the youngest at only 9 years old. "Isaac? Would you mind concentrating?" Isaac only nods and continues to scan the room, Tobias only rolls his eyes and turns back to the young recruits "that, I can safely tell you, was dreadful" the rooms atmosphere changes dramaticly even Mia tensed no one but Isaac daring to look anywhere but at Tobias. "If this was a real fight, you'd be dead. In fact I'd consider killing at least one of you if it wasn't such a hassle with paperwork " the tension didn't shift nor did anyone's gaze "so here's what we're going to do " Tobias continued "pair up and we're going to train until I'm satisfied your not all dead meat walking" the room almost gave an audible sigh as the recruits all relaxed no longer afraid they would be beaten or starved or any other of the creative punishments Tobias' boss insists he lay down. They move quickly into their usual pairs Kat and Uri, Raphael and Raven, Isaac and Hannah leaving Mia on her own as usual, this wouldn't do. As each pair began to square of Tobias yelled "stop!" Everyone turned back to look at him even Isaac where it was rare his attention was ever on one single person "you think I'm going to let you take the easy way?" No one answer but tensed again, looking around Tobias saw Uri's nose was bleeding again as well as he had an obvious limb. Tobias has no idea why they trained Uri so much harder. Before this, Uri and Raphael sparred then there was a one on one training session with Tobias which essentially meant him kicking the small boys ass for well over 3 hours and now this? He had his orders he knew but still "Raphael go with Mia, Kat take Raven and Isaac and Hannah stay where you are, Uri sit this one out." Uri gave an audible sigh of relief which was quickly hidden after a look from Tobias before slowly and painfully making his way over to the side bench, he could almost see every muscle relax in turn as the boy stretched his leg out in an attempt to stop the pain of a possible fractured bone, he pinched his nose though his loose training shirt was already sopping with blood.  
Tobias watched the other children put each other through their paces for around an hour and a half, though Raphael was easily a match for Mia he lacked the confidence to land a hit, that, Tobias thought, would have to be worked on though he hoped it was the sort of thing he could handle alone without the boss ever needing to know. Raven and Kat fought well together each landing hit after hit, Tobias smiled as Kat aimed a kick at his nose only to have her leg trapped and spin out of it just as he had instructed the previous day. Hannah and Isaac were terrible, Hannah was too nervous to do much more than knock Isaac down and Isaac was generally too distracted to try and dodge her simple upward kicks,Isaac wouldn't be field operations he knew that much while terrible in a fight he had an uncanny knack for seeing stories, true stories, in people though at that time Tobias thought his own secrets were safe Isaac had spotted them almost instantaneously he was in fact saving the information for a rainy day. After around 2 hours Tobias gave up the days training, it was a Saturday and while some recruits got other lessons on the side it was a day of training largely. Some more than others her though again looking over to Uri's still bleeding nose. "For gods sake Uri, go to Doc" Uri nodded but found it hard to get to his feet "Sir?" Raphael asked Tobias gestured dismissively and Raphael and Kat walked up to him and took an arm each helping him limp towards the doctors office in the Base. The others slowly left to nurse their own wounds in the common area or their own living quaters, a shared dormitory for both boys and girls. He lent on one of the tables laden with various weaponry, guns being prevalent amongst them. He took a series of deep breaths in and out and wondered not for the first time where the children came from, they were simply delivered by Colton and he was told to train them. He couldn't ask hem where they came from and the punishment for them if they ever talk about their past lives would be great and painful so he kept his silence and did what've as asked of him. "Sargent" the cold voice made him turn around, there was the boss, early though probably on purpose he straightened his back and saluted. "Sir?" Tobias said after the boss had returned his salute. "How is it going with them?" He never said anything of their names preferring to call them "the recruits" or simply just "them". He was tall an muscular with slicked back hair and a severe expression that he wore constantly. "I was watching the training suffice to say they need more work" Tobias waited for the worst "leave the Latin boy and the brown girl to me. You can keep the blonde one" Tobias assumed he meant Raphael Hannah and Isaac though he never said their names. This was bad news, his idea of training them would be to beat them until they couldn't move. "With all due respect sir-" "That's about order Sargent!" Tobias felt he had to relent, better to fix the children up after than intervene and make everything worse. "Yes sir. Is there anything else" the boss considered him for a moment before, "we're having guests Jiaying will be coming to view the children, have them ready" Jiaying was the Asian woman whom Tobias had seen only once when he was being recruited. "When you say prepared sir?" He asked not quite sure what role the woman played in this camp but assuming it to be bad. "Try and make sure they're still alive by the time she comes" that didn't seem too helpful when he wasn't told when she would be coming however with that he made his way to the door stopping just before he reached it "be back early tomorrow I wish to view the recruits " then he left Tobias alone in the room. He waited a few moments before leaving the room as well. He crossed the five levels of security to get to the garage got in his car and left the Base to go home


	2. The expected unexpected guest

Tobias parked his car in the underground garage in his block of flats. He made his way up the cold concrete steps that echo underfoot. He chose the stairs rather than the elevator prefering the clarity he got through exercise. He reached the fifth floor and got to his flat 5e, he noticed something just before he slipped his key into the lock. The staple that he had carefully placed in the lock before leaving that morning was on the floor, someone was inside his flat. He quickly took his gun out of his shoulder bag and brings it chest level pointing he barrel at the door. He swung it open to reveal a figure sitting casually on his sofa "Jesus Colson, you almost gave me a heart attack" Agent Phil Colson of the strategic homeland intelligence enforcement and logistics division slowly got to his feet "my apologies Agent Cassidy, you missed a briefing" Tobias shrugged his jacket off and hung it up on the coat rack before moving to the fridge and taking out a can of beer "these Russians really don't know how to make a decent larger" he said in way of a response cracking it open and plopping himself down in the chair facing Colson. When his commanding officer didn't answer Tobias elaborated "sorry, they were watching my communications I couldn't risk blowing my cover"  
"I though as much," Phil concluded "so I thought we'd do it here. Do you have any information that you believe may help us" Tobias shook his head not knowing quite how to phrase it "no," he began taking another swig of his beer "somethings happening with the kids, I'm worried about them. When can we ready extraction?" Phil Colson took a long time to answer "it's not that easy and you know that, but the more you can give us the quicker" Tobias wasn't told much, he trained the children he managed a few minor affairs but why they had the children there, what the purpose of the whole scheme was, was unknown. "Anything at all" Tobias thought, he knew he shouldn't let this get to him but something about them, how scared they all were, they hadn't been with him for more than a year but still, he wanted to protect them. "There's this woman, Jiaying, can you run her through he system?" Phil nodded and seemed to except this, he didn't stay much longer, they talked about the funacials of the scheme but that was it. After Agent Colson left Tobias finished his beer and went to bed.

The dormitory lights went on early the next morning and Uri was aching everywhere, especially on his nose and his leg. His head felt full of cotton balls and he rolled over sleepily in a vague attempt to get back to sleep. Around him he could hear everyone else getting up and dressed. "Uri get up!" Raphael sleepily shook his friend awake, however he only moaned and shrunk under the blanket more. "Uri come on!" Raphael ripped the blanket off of him and Uri curled into a ball but slowly he too got to his feet, he felt his face, parts of it around his nose had swollen making his head feel heavier than usual. No one looked their best in the morning. Uri found Raphael's eyes didn't open fully till after breakfast his curly hair shot up in weird angles. His sister Kat yawned and stretched looking paler than usual with dark circles under her eyes. Raven looked like a vampire, his hair sticking up in sharp spikes on top of his head. Isaac usually was friendly and cheerful however now he was glaring at anyone who would look at him. Both Hannah and Mia's hair was a mass of knots and tangles. Everyone moved slowly and steady each feeling his or her own aches and pains of the previous days training. They slowly put on their pants and tops and made their way to breakfast. As they entered their common room which consisted of a few uncomfortable chairs, a sofa and a long table with accompanying benches where they ate their meals. The room itself was fairly bland. Each wall was painted a clinical white however one was taken up by a bookshelf spanning from floor to ceiling and containing books in almost every European language. As they filed in they took their regular seats though a formal seating plan had never been discussed the children sat in the same seats every day. Helping themselves to plain toast and perhaps an apple they ate in relative silence. Talking, while permitted, wasn't something they were interested in at 5 in the morning. Halfway through their meal Tobias and a man that they had only seen on a few occasions, when they were first brought here and during initial assessments. He addressed the silent and bleary eyed youngsters "we have a visitor to the Base. You will only speak when spoken to and do exactly as I say when and how I say it is that clear?" The children said yes simultaneously shouting it as though they were in the army which was how they were told to address the strange man before them. He nodded "very good, I expect you back here in half an hour." With that he left and the children stayed a short while longer to finish their breakfast before going off to do their various things. Mia practised her kicks alone. Raphael continued to coach Uri in his Spanish while Uri did the same with French, his native language though he was never allowed to speak it unless helping another recruit, that was made harshly clear to him. Kat talked with Isaac, Hannah and Raven. After twenty five minutes everyone began to make their way over to the common room. The atmosphere was a lot more cheerful and light than before now that each child had had had a chance to wake up a bit  
Other than in Mia's case there was a feeling of friendship and comradery with each person the ease of friendship that comes with childhood. As they walked in they sat down, Kat and Uri on the floor leaning against each others backs as their wasn't enough places to sit on the chairs and sofa. Uri picked up a book in German and began to read. Only Isaac was better at languages than him. Isaac already spoke 5 fluently and was fast learning Mandarin. The rest played cards which was one of the few none literary forms of entertainment they were offerd Raphael delt everyone in and they managed to play half a game of rummy before the big bad boss along with Tobias and a possibly Chinese woman none of them had ever seen before. She had a strange look on her face, a mixture of anger and pity. The children immediately abandoned there entertainment and stood up each keeping a stiff back in a military like fashion. However only Tobias stayed looking at them, the Chinese woman and the boss were talking quietly in Mandarin, Uri could almost see Isaac's ears prickly up as he hastened to follow the conversation though they were speaking quietly and quickly. Uri made a small gesture with his hand, a circular motion followed by a small point in the couples direction, he didn't look towards Isaac and if Tobias noticed he didn't say anything. They had created this format of sign language a few months ago, it was based on a series of different sign languages with a few additions of their own, largely they were designed to communicate where there was cameras and audio which was basically everywhere on the Base without anyone understanding. The question Uri had asked Isaac was one of the first they had created "what are they saying" after all when Uri first arrived he only spoke French, Tobias seemed to only want to speak German or English or Russian. He rushed a glance at Isaac's hand which began fluttering as soon as he started looking at it. The pinkie finger raised then a small swiping movement with his hand before he tilted it from side to side. "She's not happy about something " then he spun his finger in a small circle and used his thumb to point at his wrist "I'll tell you more later" Isaac's hand stopped moving and Uri's eyes quickly dated back as the two finished speaking. "Hello" the Chinese woman said though her expression grew confused as the children exchanged befuddled looks, "only Uri, Kat, Raphael and Isaac speak English." Tobias said smiling at both the woman and the remaining children's confusion "then translate" the Boss ordered and Tobias smiled smiled and nodded to the woman to continue speaking "my name is Jiaying, I am here to assess your suitability for a..." she sent a dark look over to the boss you gestured for her to continue "a change." She finished simply before looking over at Tobias who translated it into Russian a language which he had trained everyone in. The children's confused expressions didn't hanger as they looked back at each other. Tobias clicked his fingers impatiently and their attention turned back to him and the woman. "Is there anything else?" Tobias asked in a bored voice that didn't reflect the inner turmoil he felt at this unannounced woman and what she might mean for his children. He had begun to think of them as his children, though he shouldn't get too attached, but sometimes he can't help it. The woman nodded "ummmm, I'd like to talk to each of you in private, I'm not going to hurt you. You don't know how special you are" Tobias translated carefully and to her exact wording. "You heard her," the boss shouted despite the ghostly quiet on the room "each of you wait hear you'll be called to the interrogation room Sargent Tobias will translate. This one the one time when any of the children showed fear. The interrogation room was for torture training though it was never called that officially, electric shock, knives, starvation. They had only ever gone through it once and it had almost killed each of them. Even now, some scars will never heal. Each showed it in their own way. Isaac's breath quickened and his eyes darted around around the room faster. Raphael's hands clenched and unclenched in rapid succession. Mia subtly moved her body in a defensive position, shifting her right foot behind her left and leaning forward ever so slightly. Raven held his breath, his shoulders tensed. The most obvious display however came from the twins. Usually so careful about displaying their emotions Uri had taken Kit's arm rather than pulling back, Kat had allowed it. The fact that the woman insisted no harm would come to anyone was irrelevant. That room would always be associated with pain and suffering. Seeming to sense this Jiaying said "there's nothing to be afraid of, I swear" which Tobias dutifully translated in a bored voice. They then left leaving the young recruits to relax which none none of them did. Raven began to pace. Everyone else collapsed to the floor. "What were they saying Isaac" Isaac considers for a moment before.

"This is inhumane John!" Jiaying said turning once again to look at the seven young children standing like soldiers in the middle of the room "where did you even find these children?" John the big bad boss seemed to think about answering before "it wasn't easy Jiaying I can assure you. We traced their past as best we could but even we're not certain if they'll survive the process" Jiaying gave a horrified noise "I didn't agree to this!" John only smiled "and yet you have to. I pay to keep your little village of freaks safe and hidden, you give me the terrigen crystals just as we discussed. I don't need to remind you how easy it would be to flood your house with every kind of military" Jiaying laughs but it's a bitter sound in her throat "I want to talk to them. I won't do anything for you until I talk with them, alone." It's John's turn to laugh now "you don't have a choice either way, but... I'm feeling generous so fine, talk to them but after today that's it. You give me the crystals I change them myself. I'll call you back when you need to teach them yourself." Jiaying looked pityingly at the line of children before nodding and switching to English to talk to the children.

It didn't take long for the first recruit to get called up. Mia stood up feigning bravery as she shakily walked out of the room. "Who bets she's going to take this out on us when she gets back" Raphael said jokingly though the light tone didn't reach his face. Uri kicked his foot lightly "don't worry, we can handle Mia" Raphael snorted dryly "speak for yourself, you're the one getting extra lessons" Uri grinned wolfishly at Raphael a look which he had perfected to both annoy and charm Raphael into forgiveness "you're welcome to them, I'm getting bored of getting my ass kicked twenty four seven" They both laughed until Uri looked over a Kat and went silent. She was holding her head in her hands crying silently. Uri used his fingers to run a circle on her back and she looked up wiping her eyes. "What do you think they'll ask us Isaac?" Isaac looked up from his book , he was the only one of them who seemed unconcerned about the upcoming interview. "Not much, she's not going to do anything" Raven stopped his pacing to look at the angelic kid on the floor "you actually believe her?" Isaac shrugged "body language. She was defensive not agressive"   
"Calm down Raven" Uri interjected still comforting his sister "when has Isaac ever been wrong" just then Raphael began speaking in Spanish and Uri laughed before responding though slower. The pair had a way of diffusing situations and though it still felt as though everyone was on a live wire, the relaxed their bodies a lot more. That is until Raven got called in by Tobias, balling his hands into fists he gritted his teeth and walked out. Mia still hadn't returned and no one spoke once Raven had gone. After half an hour of intense silence Uri finally heard the words he'd been secretly dreading "come on Kat" his sister walked shakily to the door her crimson hair burning behind her and walked out Uri didn't even move


End file.
